intothepyrefandomcom-20200213-history
Tarric Goshmal
PERSONAL RECORD Tarric is currently one-hundred-ninety-six years old and is a very capable and respected mercenary. Known for his habit of taking small trinkets like trophies from the worlds, or Ark ships with unique cultures he has had the opportunity to work on. In a crowd of other Heimat mercenaries he can be distinguished by his missing lower jaw two large lateral scars over what's left of his head, and Combat Maille Arm-Ishmael pattern a common combat arm with a few handy features such as a small grinder, a lighter, and multi-tool. with a personalized recoil dampener system located in the shoulder joint. Personality wise he is seen as laid back, and oft times rather Jovial which is a striking surprise as anyone that see’s him talking or eating notices his two rows of teeth the first being normal and the second being something like a set of chain saws for eating, and how the mechanical grating makes his voice rather harsh. When on the job he follows orders to the letter, and lives by the Heimat soldier's code of never leave a living comrade behind to die, nor let them give up and surrender. TRINKIT LIST AND HISTORY Shattered Bloody Kirthman Mask Repaired via Kintsugi Collected decades ago while on a protection mission for some scientists on Tykass, he challenged a Noble Warrior from the Ghar tribe to insure his party's safety. The combat ended with him dealing the warrior a non fatal head blow shattering his mask and permanently scarring him. Honoring the dual the party was granted safety for a short time in which Tarric learned the Tykassi language, and used some gold to repair the mask which he keeps as a memento of a now dead enemy turned friend. Severed Platinum Encrusted Ring Finger Tarric understands that legality is based on the state, and culture and thus what others deem illegal should only be considered illegal when on their land. Which is why his qualms with protection detail for a crime syndicates chairman were minimal, and near the end of his contract when he saved the client's life he was given one of the man's Ring fingers encrusted in Platinum as a symbol of trust and gratitude. Rusted and Cracked Huaje Visor The Huaje and Heimat are known to be rather friendly, and for Tarric this was in more ways than one as he accompanied a Huaje woman whom he had a romantic relation with, however she mysteriously disappeared leaving a visor and a notr saying goodbye. Of his many items this one is one of his most treasured. Old Malkuthi Pipe In Tarrics travels and jobs one of his more memorable would be his time spent with Malkuthi mercenaries protecting a Sultanate construction project in the middle of a desert. A peaceful job that saw tarric making fast friends with a few Malkuthi, and Anatolians enough to be given a hand made pipe, and taught their language. What made it memorable was the week of partying they had when the job was over, Tarric will probably never be allowed back in the pub where he broke their wall. Patches of Flags, and Symbols To the casual observer when looking on Tarrics coat they would be utterly confused by the multitude of small flags, and symbols placed upon his shoulder many contradicting, hostile to one another, or now defunct and gone for good. For Tarric they are the flags and symbols left behind by employers, friends, and enemies.